Amorous
by seshat4
Summary: Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

This fiction is for all those people out there who have exhausted the vast world of Harry Potter Fanfictions already but cannot seem to stop their love for reading more of such fictions.  
P.S- I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
P.P.S- This is a James/Lily fic. All suggestions are welcome. I will be updating regularly. Keep an eye out.

▪Sirius- Ha-ha ..yeah.. it was amazing. Being Friends with them was something I never imagined will happen. Before I met your dad, I never knew what love was like. My family didn't care for sappy things like love.  
Harry- What about my parents? I know they loved each other but what kind of love was it? I know mum did not like dad till their last year at Hogwarts.  
Sirius-James and Lily were like soulmates pup. I always wondered where all those emotions came from. James was hooked on Lily from the moment he saw her. Lily would have said yes to him ages ago only if James didn't prank snivellus all the time. But that's preposterous. We stop pranking snape! Never.  
Harry- I wish I knew my parents Sirius . I know I was with them for almost a year but i do not remember anything. Disadvantages of being one year old. All I know is what you and Remus and other people have told me. This is different. Not that I don't love you. I have the best godfather Siri .  
Sirius- I understand pup. And I have the best godson too.

Once again like many other nights they both sat in silence not knowing what more to say or do. Harry lost in his own thoughts of what would have happened if his parents were alive and Sirius wondering how to ease his son's musings.

The next morning as harry comes down to the kitchen to have breakfast, he notices that Sirius is nowhere to be found, his cereal is on the table ready and the most important thing that a paper is struggling beneath the bowl with a vial having silvery liquid floating in it. Harry has had enough experiences with pensive to identify the liquid to be memories; and as he came closer and read the paper he identifies the liquid as Sirius's memories to be exact.  
On the note was written-  
 _Pup, consider this as your early birthday present. Being your godfather it is my responsibility to ensure you know all about your parents. You know where to find a pensive and what to do with this vial._  
 _-Love Sirius._

Keep coming back for more chapters. Criticism will be accepted but bad breathings will not be tolerated at all.

ps- I know the chapter is short. I will make the next ones longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Precap- Sirius talks about his time at Hogwarts and Harry expresses his wish to know about his parents so Sirius gives him a vial full of memories._

Harry took the vial and ran to the living room, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and stepped into the rising green flames; the breakfast all but forgotten.  
From the other side of the floo, Harry stepped into the headmistress's office at Hogwarts going immediately to the former headmaster Dumbledore's pensive, ignoring the fact that the current headmistress was nowhere to be seen and that he should first take her permission to use one of her possessions.

Without a thought Harry poured the vial empty into the pensive and made to enter it when a thought struck him deep; _Was he ready to see what he has been yearning for 20 years of his life? More importantly will he be able to carry on his life without them after finally knowing them? Why was fate being so cruel to him, granting his wishes only to be stolen a moment later?_  
With a shaky breath he jumped (figuratively speaking) into the pensive that will take him 30 years back to 1970.

The next moment Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a desolate compartment of the Hogwarts Express.  
He saw a young boy dragging his trunk through the door and plopping himself on the seat. He immediately recognised him to be none other than Sirius. With rich black curly hair, aristocratic features and wearing a silver lined black robe he truly looked the the part of the next rightful heir of the House of Black. Harry realised with a pang what 12 years in Azkaban stole from Sirius and made him a mere shell of his true self.  
But what Harry saw next nearly had his heart thudding. The next person entering the compartment with hazel eyes, black messy hair just like his and a big wide grin was his father James potter.

A/N:  
▪Harry was born in 1980 so assuming Lily had harry when she was 20 I estimated his parent's 1st year at Hogwarts to be in 1970, when they were 11 years old.  
▪As Harry is seeing all these memories so should I write it from his pov or make it in a story form?  
▪Feedback will be highly appreciated.  
▪Happy Reading!


End file.
